


Secret Sweetheart Sweater

by zappedbysnow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow
Summary: Tony finds Steve knitting a sweater for someone. They're probably really special for Steve to go through so much trouble. Now he has no time to hangout with him.Tony's not sulking. Nope.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	Secret Sweetheart Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).



> When I found out that I got ishipallthings as my giftee, I knew I needed to make something fun for her. She's been such an awesome friend and deserves a nice gift! I hope you like this, Jen! Merry Christmas! <333


End file.
